


Pulling On The Laces (Corset Variation 2)

by rsadelle



Series: Corset Variations [2]
Category: Bandom, Cobra Starship, Panic At The Disco
Genre: Breathplay, Corsetry, Kink, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me if it's too much," he says, and then he's pulling on the laces. He starts at the top, and every tug cages Spencer's body a little more and makes it a little harder to breathe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling On The Laces (Corset Variation 2)

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned that Gabe/Spencer was my new favorite odd bandom pairing, so [](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**lakeeffectgirl**](http://lakeeffectgirl.livejournal.com/) sent me her unfinished Gabe/Spencer piece to read. Then she said, "If you felt the desire to finish it, I wouldn't say no," which was an email I got just before I went to bed. So of course I thought of two different ways to finish it. This is the Gabe topping variation.
> 
>  **Warning:** Minor breathplay.

"Seriously, Saporta, what the fuck are you wearing?" Spencer asks, standing in the open door of the bus, his arms folded over his chest, looking evenly at Gabe.

"Dude, you wear girls' clothes too," Gabe replies. "It was my party outfit. A party you did not show up at, Spencer Smith, like you promised you would."

Spencer shrugs. "I was tired," he says, his gaze lingering on the skin-tight jeans, loose black tie, and white satin corset Gabe is wearing.

Gabe smirks. "Want to try it?"

Spencer tilts his head, then says, "I think you're kind of cold, and maybe you need to warm up on my bus."

He turns around. Gabe follows him inside. "Where's the rest of your boys?"

"At the party you just left, dude," Spencer says, and shuts the door of the lounge behind them. Gabe leans in and kisses him, but Spencer's been expecting it, and he just winds his arms around Gabe's neck, slipping his fingers underneath one of the corset straps. Gabe tastes like Southern Comfort and lime, and Spencer is not surprised. He licks it from Gabe's mouth. Gabe unzips his hoodie and Spencer shrugs out if it without breaking their kiss, pulls the sleeves off his wrists and then brings his hands to Gabe's waist, rubbing his thumbs over the material of the corset.

"You like it," Gabe whispers, and it's not really a question. "Try it on. I'll blow you."

Spencer reaches behind him and finds the ends of the laces without looking. He pulls on them and the bow comes loose.

Gabe doesn't have it tied very tightly, which means he probably didn't have someone else tie it for him - and Spencer very carefully doesn't think about how much he's thinking about that. Gabe barely does anything to the laces before he pulls the whole thing over his head. He dangles it from his fingers by the straps.

"Take your shirt off."

Spencer does without speaking, and then Gabe carefully lowers the corset over him. Gabe had it loose, but Spencer's a little wider around than him, so it's already pulling in a little.

Gabe turns him around.

"Tell me if it's too much," he says, and then he's pulling on the laces. He starts at the top, and every tug cages Spencer's body a little more and makes it a little harder to breathe.

He's almost panting by the time Gabe's done.

Gabe turns him back around. He kisses Spencer harder this time, the lime and SoCo on his tongue fading into desperation and need. Spencer makes an embarrassingly high-pitched whine in the back of his throat when Gabe stops.

"You have to see this." Gabe drags him to the bathroom and stands behind him in front of the mirror. "Look."

The corset gives him a shape he doesn't actually have. The top pushes the flesh of his chest up into slight but there curves. The rest of it cinches him in so his hips are even softer curves on either side of his body. He's not a camwhore like Ryan, but he's not stupid and he knows how to use the internet. He knows what people say about his hips.

Gabe's hands are right there, his fingers dark against the white satin of the corset and light against the black denim of Spencer's jeans.

Spencer's mouth drops open, and he gasps for breath. The corset won't let him get enough air.

"I changed my mind," Gabe whispers, his nose nudging at the shell of Spencer's ear. "I want to fuck you."

Spencer shivers and makes that gasping whine in the back of his throat again.

Gabe's hands slide across the line of his waist to the button of his jeans. Spencer leans back and lets Gabe take his weight and get their pants off.

"You got condoms in this bathroom?"

Spencer finds the drawer by touch and yanks it open without looking away from the mirror.

He keeps looking while Gabe deals with lube and a condom and pushes at him so he has to lean over a little and put his hands on the counter to hold him there.

By the time Gabe pushes into him, Spencer's cock is rock hard and every other breath is coming out as a sob.

One of Gabe's arms wraps around him, another solid band of pressure against his chest. Gabe works his other hand between them and starts _pulling_ on the laces.

Spencer really can't breathe now, just little gasps that feel like they don't even make it into his lungs.

He comes so hard he blacks out.

When he comes to, the first thing he sees are his own eyes, thin rim of blue around wide pupils, looking back at him in the mirror.

Gabe's cock isn't in him anymore, and Gabe's already working the laces loose, and Spencer feels a little like he might float away.

Gabe scrapes his teeth over the side of his neck. "Dude," he says, "loan me a shirt. You're keeping this thing."


End file.
